Melvin's second chance
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Melvin has died at the age of 21 and recieves the opportunity at a second chance of life. Watch him alter events of the series.
1. meeting angel and getting another chance

Here's a story I had the idea of Melvin going back and altering events from the series. I will cover the episodes while adding it own stuff.

* * *

I took a deep breath and gently rubbed my forehead. The past few hours of my life is a giant blur. The only things I can recall is pain and hot chicks in revealing outfits. I looked around and was stunned to find myself in a strange office. I was currently sitting in front of a big desk with a few files on it. Behind the desk was somebody reading the files with my name written on the front.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes. Where am I? What the hell is going on here?" I asked, rubbing my goatee.

The guy behind the desk put the file on the desk and I gasped in surprised. In front of me wasn't another human. It was an angel.

"In case you haven't guess, you have died," The angel told me.

"How?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, "The past few hours are a blur."

The angel sighed, "Too much alcohol will do that," The angel picked up a file and began scrolling through it, "You were out partying with the guys when you had too much to drink," The angel showed me the file and I saw images of me drinking and talking to chicks in revealing outfits, "As you can see you started talking to attractive girls. What will Audrey do if she finds out?"

I gritted my teeth, "I will never cheat on her."

The angel sighed, "Relax. I was just joking. You didn't cheat on her, but you and I know she hates it when you find other girls attractive,"

I sighed, "I tried telling her I can't help it and I will stay loyal. I even told her if she finds other guys attractive I won't mind."

The angel gave me a smile, "Which we both know is a complete lie."

Behind I could deny that the angel turned the page, showing me getting into a fight.

"Then you got into a fight."

"Did I win?" I asked.

The angel sighed and rubbed his head, "Considering the fact you are now dead and the other guy isn't..." The angel pulled out a bottle of whisky and took a sip, "I would say, no you didn't win!"

I sighed, "I figured I won and later died from the injuries."

"Sorry to disappoint you," The angel said sarcastically.

"What now? Do I go into heaven or hell?"

The angel sighed, "About that. My boss for whatever reason is quite fond of you and since you died fairly young, he was all for giving you another chance."

I blinked in confusion, "A second chance?"

"We will send you back at a much younger age and hopefully you will make smarter choices and live a lot longer this time," The angel took another sip of his whisky, "However, we both know you won't change much."

I smiled, "When are you sending me back?"

"I was thinking around the age of ten. Maybe around the day the Harvey girls tried to get Tiny into your tree house," The angel pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "You will keep your memories, so feel free to take advantage of it. However, be warned that any changes you make might alter things so much it won't help you much."

I nodded, "Do I get to keep all the skills I developed over the years?"

The angel nodded and place the paper and pen in front of me, "Yes, enjoy your lock picking and guitar playing skills. It just might help you impress Audrey and get together with her sooner."

"Can I keep the pictures of Audrey and I as a couple. Especially, the ones of us at the beach?"

"No, everything you owned will not be carried over."

I pouted, "Come on. I don't want to lose those photos of Audrey in a bikini. Do you know how hard it was to convince her to wear it and to let me take those photos of us together?"

The angel nodded, "Sorry. Those are the rules. Do you have another question?"

"Can Bad To The Bone play every time I do something awesome?"

The angel sighed and rubbed his head before downing his bottle of whisky, "No! Now if there aren't anymore questions. Sign that form and you may begin your second life."

I sighed and picked up the pen, "You do know I am going to use my knowledge to be a bigger nuisance than before right?"

The angel nodded, "Part of the reason my boss wanted it. She wants the entertainment."

I smirked, "I will try not to disappoint," I sighed my name on the paper and before I could blink my vision was filled with a bright white light.

"Good luck Melvin," I managed to hear the angel say before I disappeared.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was lying on my bed and noticed my bedroom looked exactly as it did when I was 10. Was it all a dream, or was it all real? Am I really an adult in the body of a 10 year old? I do have memories of events I swear actually happen. I sighed and rubbed the spot where my goatee was. Real or not, I am going to miss my facial hair. I got out of bed and took a look around my room. There were toys scattered across in an unorganized mess. I walked up to my desk and chuckled at the sight of my drawings of Audrey as a demon. I am now more convinced that I really did get sent back. It is amusing how I in the past would deny my feelings for Audrey and start this rivalry. Audrey is in for a surprised when I start flirting with her. I walked to my window and looked outside to find it was still night. That damned angel couldn't send me back during the day. I looked at my wall clock and was glad it was 4:30 in the morning. I just have to wait a couple hours. I returned to bed and decided to go over everything and plan ahead. Get ready Harvey Street a new Melvin is going to be unleashed.

* * *

I was going to upload this along with the next chapter covering the first half of episode 1, but the web site I used to watch the episode is really buggy. The next chapter is almost done so you should be able to read it tomorrow.


	2. War and trees

The website I used to watch the episode was really buggy, but I managed to do as good of a job as I possibly could.

* * *

I sighed while I put my crown on my head. I had grown out of wearing my crown over the years and don't really want to wear it, but I figured I should to avoid questions. I know my behavior might cause some suspicion so I might as well keep some things the same. I rubbed my arms and sighed. Another thing I am going to miss are my muscles, I developed during high school. On the bright side I can start exercising to try to get them back as soon as possible, while I have to wait years for my facial hair to come back.

I entered the bathroom and spent a minute to take in my appearance. I sighed at the sight of my 10 year old self in the mirror reflection. This is surreal. I swear last night I was a 21 year old out drinking with my friends and now I am 10 again. I took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. There is no stalling it. I might as well start the day.

I left my house and walked off into the neighborhood. Along the way to my tree house I was greeted by the sight of kids playing together. Normally, this wouldn't be an interesting sight, but after the events from last night, it was unbelievable to see everyone as young kids playing without a care, as I remember seeing at least some of these kids as teenagers fairly recently. Of course this applies to me as well. I sighed and decided to meet up with Fredo and Pinkeye. Perhaps, playing with them will distract me from this.

"Melvin, what took you?" Pinkeye asked me as I entered the tree house.

"It takes time to come up with plans as awesome as mine. You two are lucky to not be cursed with brains like mine," I answered.

Fredo and Pinkeye both playfully rolled their eyes. Things haven't really changed between us over the years. It will take some time to get used to seeing them as 10 year old boys, but as long as we act similar I will get used to it quick.

"Yes, Melvin you are cursed or awesome or whatever," Fredo teased.

I smiled, "So what should we do?"

Before Pinkeye or Fredo could suggest something to do we were alerted by somebody outside.

"Hey! Melvin are you up there!"

I walked outside to the ledge and looked down to find Tiny standing there nervously. I resisted the urge to chuckle at the sight of Tiny. During high school Tiny went through a huge growth spurt, becoming bigger than I was. At first I was scared he would get revenge for the way I and the other boys treated him over the years, but we managed to talk things out and even became friends. We both were awesome players on our football team.

"What do you what?" I managed to ask in a bored tone.

"I was wondering if I could join the bloogey boys." Tiny answered.

I sighed and rubbed my chin. As much as I wanted to change history and actually allow him this time, I also didn't want to change things too much and make my knowledge of future events obsolete. I will be sure to make up with Tiny much sooner this time around.

"No, you are... too small," I told him halfheartedly.

"Come on! I will grow. At least I hope I do," Tiny pleaded.

"No. Come back when you are bigger," I managed to answer indifferently.

Tiny ran off with a sad look on his face. At least I didn't make him cry this time. Last time I even included nasty insults that I will never repeat towards him. Of course that doesn't mean I won't stop pranking him. I reentered the tree house to find Pinkeye and Fredo giving me confused looks.

"Melvin, who was it?" Pinkeye asked.

"Just Tiny wanting to join," I answered.

"I don't know. He is much too small," Fredo told me.

I managed to nod, "Yeah, that's what I told him."

"Now that's done, shall we draw?" Pinkeye asked us.

Fredo and I both nodded and took a seat, while Pinkeye got the paper and crayons. Unlike the two of them I knew the issue with Tiny wasn't over. I don't recall everything that happened on this day. Audrey wanted to get revenge on something I find to be trivial now. What was it? A kindergarten insult I gave her? I am sure certain events will help jog my memory.

I rubbed my chin as I pondered what I should draw. Normally, I would draw a picture of Audrey in a negative light, but I don't really want to now. After a few moments of thinking I came up with what I want to draw. After a while I finished my drawing of a fire breathing dragon.

"Melvin, you have gotten a lot better," Pinkeye complimented.

"Yeah, strange how you can improve in such a short time," Fredo added.

I gave both a sheepish smile, "Yeah, guess I decided to put more of an effort into this one."

Thankfully, both Pinkeye and Fredo didn't push the subject. In hindsight I probably should have tried not to do such a good job on my drawing. After years of always pushing my skills to the max, it's unthinkable to purposely not do my best. I decided to stop drawing and instead encourage Fredo and Pinkeye.

"Disgusting. Demented. So, push your drawings further and further! Drive me to the brink of mad!" I encouraged them.

As right on schedule, the tree house was then filled with the scent of blueberry muffins. To tell you the truth, I no longer have the cravings for blueberry muffins. During High school, I started eating much healthier. I still love blueberry muffins and won't deny a free gift of them, but I usually eat them in moderation.

"Blueberry muffins!" I exclaimed and rushed to the window.

I froze at the sight of the Harvey Girls standing there with smiles on their faces. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Audrey. Over the years Audrey abandoned her pigtails in favor for a ponytail and after looking at her now I prefer her hair in pigtails. Memories of our relationship filled my mind, as I watch her with the same smile, she would usually give me. A shame that the smile is actually part of an act. I hope to be able to get a genuine smile out of her soon. I managed to force my self to stop staring at Audrey and give my attention to Dot.

"Oh hello Melvin. Muffin basket? No catch. Just that very common problem of having too many muffins," Dot greeted me sweetly.

How I fell for this last time I will never know. Guess I was just blinded by the allure of blueberry muffins.

"There's no catch," I managed to say with a smile.

When Fredo and Pinkeye objected and tried to talk me out of it, I raised my hand out in front of them.

"Fredo, lower the bucket," I told him.

Fredo walked outside and lowered the bucket. After a few moments he raised the bucket and handed me the muffin basket. I took a muffin out of it and as I expected found Tiny sitting in between the rest of the muffins.

"Hi," Tiny greeted nervously with a awkward chuckle.

I resisted the urge to smile and instead of tossing tiny out the window like last time, I took tiny out of the basket and placed him into the bucket with one of the muffins and gently lowered him down.

"He's too small, but thanks for the muffins," I simply said to the stunned Harvey girls before taking a bite of a blueberry muffin.

"Well, that didn't work," Dot simply said.

"Dot?" I asked.

"Yes, Melvin?" Dot asked.

"You baked these from scratch, right?"

"Yes."

"They are really good," I told her.

The girls were stunned by the compliment and stood there with their mouths open for a few moments. I resisted the urge to chuckle. Who would have thought acting nice would be more amusing then pranking them?

"Uh.. Thanks I guess," Dot said.

I simply nodded before heading back inside the tree house. What happened next? No the battle didn't happened until later. I received the answer a few moments later as I felt the tree house bend before I and the rest of the boys were flung outside. We managed to hold on to the railing. I sighed and took a look at my scrawny arms, after being reminded of the strength I lost. I am now even more motivated to regain at least some of my former strength.

"Hi can we talk?" Lotta asked us sweetly, "So, what if Tiny's fun size, huh. We need to accept people for who they are. Who cares that Fredo smells from bologna?"

"I figured you girls of all people would," I mumbled.

Lotta either didn't hear me or decided to ignore me, "Or Melvin eats mayo straight out of the jar."

I sighed and shook my head. I grew out of that a long time ago and as much as I wanted to correct her, I wisely choose to remain quiet.

"Or pinkeye has alopecia. And hey you'd never know it looking at me, but i'm flatfooted. We all have things that make us special. So, you're going to let up tiny?" Lotta finished saying.

"He's...

"Too...

"Small," I managed to finish before closing my eyes to brace for impact.

We were suddenly flung right back into the tree house. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. What's next? Glitter bomb! After a bit Fredo and Pinkeye decided to get back to drawing. I decided not to join them this time around, in order to prepare for the bomb as best I can. What could I do? I sighed while watching my friends continue to draw without a care in the world. In a way I am envious that these two don't know what is going to happen any second now and don't have to worry about things like this. Still, I am glad I have the knowledge of what is to come, so I can try to prevent it. Suddenly, the balloon attached to a skunk appeared. Fredo and Pinkeye gasped in panic, while I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the string from the skunk, causing it to fall out the window. With barely any time to spare I quickly grabbed the balloon as it began to inflate and tossed it out the window as hard as I could. After a couple seconds I heard it explode. I started breathing heavily as Pinkeye and Fredo both gave me pats on the shoulder.

"Awesome job Melvin!" Pinkeye told me.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your quick thinking who knew what would have happened," Fredo added.

"Thanks guys," I responded.

We walked out of the tree house and Fredo and Pinkeye started laughing at the sight of the Harvey girls and Tiny covered in glitter. Audrey gave us all a glare while cracking her knuckles.

"I really thought this was going to work," Tiny said while trying to rub off the glitter.

"Normally, I am happy to be covered in glitter, but this is too much," Lotta stated.

"How did this happen? I figured the boys would be too stunned to even try to avoid the explosion," Dot said with a sigh.

"That's it! I had enough!" Audrey exclaimed before walking closer, "You are going to apologize to Tiny right now,"

I could apologize right now and end this, but I think doing it while we are eating ice cream will work much better for my plans. I climbed down the tree house and took a deep breath.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what you said to me.. I mean him in the first place."

"There are two things I will never do," I told Audrey before walking closer to her, "Learn to write cursive and apologize."

Obviously, they are both a lie. I did learn to write cursive, but in my experience it's not really important. As long as your signature is unique, you should be good. Anyway, I will apologize for everything later.

"Oh, well, uh, if we're getting real, when I wrote 'have a great summer' in your yearbook last year, I wasn't being genuine," Audrey told me.

The stuff she wrote in my yearbook during high school was much more genuine, if you know what I mean. Anyway, might as well start the battle.

"You soggy old handball," I called her managing to remember some of the names I used to call her.

"You square cafeteria pizza."

"Lousy field trip buddy!" I snapped.

She really was back in the day and I rather not go into detail here.

"You still can't tie your shoes!" She snapped pointing at my shoes.

I did learned to tie my shoes, but I still find the shoes I am wearing, with the easy to attached straps to be much better, as they are quicker.

"You're a butt sandwich!" I snapped.

Audrey gasped, "That name!" Audrey's eye started twitching while everyone else gasped, "This means war!"

"Bring it on sweetheart." I mumbled low enough that only she could hear me.

To my surprised her cheeks turned a light pink.

"We are going to get an apology," Audrey told me.

Instead of answering I returned to the boys, so we could prepare. Like last time we put on our war paint and walked outside to the ledge to greet the girls.

"Bloogey boys! I'm gonna smash your brains..." Audrey threatened while Lotta held her back.

"Whoa!" I shouted while holding up my hand, "I understand your excitement you psycho, but there are rules to go over."

Audrey blushed in embarrassment and calmed down.

"The following things are out, wet willies, atomic and subatomic wedgies, and taking toy hostages."

"permanent markers." Dot added.

"Cats."

"Boogers."

"Boogers stay," Pinkeye argued.

Dot crossed her arms, "Hmm. Acceptable."

"Is everyone satisfied?" I asked before receiving nods, "Good. Ready? Set. Attack!"

The boys and I like last time started firing our spit, or boogers in Pinkeye's case. Audrey, Dot, and Tiny managed to back away and avoid the onslaught. Lotta stayed and unlike last time a few of my shots managed to hit her. Audrey, Dot, and Tiny used binders are shields before countering with water balloons. I managed to catch a couple and toss them right back at them, soaking Dot and Tiny.

"Fire the cannon boys!" I commanded.

Pinkeye turned on the hose while Fredo held onto it, building up the pressure before releasing it, causing a big stream of water to pour out at the girls and Tiny. Like last time they managed to dodge it and fell behind the small ditch. Tiny was all alone in the middle of our onslaught. I purposely tried my best to miss him and to my happiness he like last time wasn't getting hit. I noticed Audrey trying to convince Tiny to strike back, giving me an idea of how to end this differently than last time. Tiny rushed out with one last balloon.

"I am of average size!" He shouted tossing it.

Instead of poping the balloon, I simply caught it and to show off, I juggled it around.

"Awesome job Melvin! Now toss it right back and end this," Fredo told me.

"Yeah, dude you got this," Pinkeye added.

Instead of tossing the balloon at Tiny, I tossed it on the floor, popping it.

"Melvin, What are you doing?" Fredo asked me.

"Yeah, Melvin you could have won it for us," Pinkeye added.

I held up my hand silencing the two and gave Tiny a smile, "Congrats, Tiny you passed,"

Tiny, Fredo, Pinkeye and the girls gave me a stunned look.

"Passed?" Tiny asked.

I nodded, "To be a bloogey boy you must learn to fight and stand up for yourself. I am happy to see you have passed with flying colors. Welcome to the group."

"Dude.." Pinkeye and Fredo tried to say before I silenced them with a glare.

"Wait! You mean all this was just to test Tiny?" Audrey asked giving me a stunned look.

"It was also to see... I mean fight against you again," I answered.

Audrey and the girls girls continued to give me stunned looks while Tiny was smiling.

"So, can I enter the treehouse?" Tiny asked.

I nodded and smiled while Tiny climbed up the tree house. Now, we should be able to start our friendship much sooner than last time. Fredo and Pinkeye are going to be against it at first, but they will grow to like Tiny. They may not like it right now, but luckily I have control over them.

"Hold it!" Audrey shouted.

I sighed, "What now? You got what you wanted,"

Audrey shook her head, "Tiny got what he wanted, but I still have a bone to pick with you for calling me a butt sandwich all those years ago."

I rubbed my head, "Yeah, because you sat on my sandwich, remember?"

Audrey awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, "Oh. Right."

Suddenly, right on schedule we heard the ice cream truck.

"Wanna get some ice cream and call it even?" Audrey asked.

I nodded with a smile before climbing down and following Audrey to the ice cream truck. I couldn't help but stare at her. To tell you the truth, I feel guilty for dying and leaving her during my last life. We were discussing plans to marry soon and maybe even have a kid, or two in a few years. I was actually looking forward to becoming a father one day, but now I have to start over. I promise this time I won't let anything get in the way.

"I'm sorry," I managed to tell her.

"For what?" She asked me, stunned to hear me apologize.

"For everything. I am sure you have a list that stretches all the way to space," I answered.

Audrey nodded. I was also apologizing for things she's unaware of. Things I did later on during my last life. More importantly, I was apologizing for dying and leaving her. Unfortunately, since she is unaware of it, I am technically not forgiven for it. We reached the ice cream truck and both ordered the rainbow bazooka and unlike last time I decided to let Audrey have it and order something else.

"What's with you?" Audrey asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Audrey licked her rainbow bazooka, "You have been acting nicer than usual today."

I sighed, "I don't know. I guess I want to try to be a better person. I mean I will still do pranks and cause mayhem, but I guess I could do nice things from time to time,"

And unlike that time I temporary turned a new leaf, I will not take it to extreme means.

"I will believe it when I see it," Audrey told me.

"You saw it today," I pointed out.

"It will take more than 1 day to undo years of being a complete jerk," Audrey told me.

I sighed and nodded. I know I have a long way to go before Audrey and I get together again, but this seems to be a good start. What's next? There is the whole trading tree fiasco. Perfect. I can hopefully get some things that will help me out with my plans. Thankfully, unlike with today I actually have plenty of time to plan and prepare.

* * *

I am glad I managed to get this done with the crashing website. When Melvin makes enough changes the more wild the timeline will change, but major events will still occur.


	3. Melvin's strange changes

I decided to not just do alterations to episodes but to make a few in between chapters showing more of the impact Melvin's changes have brought. They will even show other characters' point of views to help expand things a bit.

* * *

I sighed as I looked through my notes on Melvin. His recent behavior has me completely confused. I know that people tend to develop and change, or are so complex that it will take a lot of observation to get a good record on what they are like, but Melvin seems to have had an unusual change. I pondered if I should alter his file for a few moments, before deciding not to, as it could be a fluke.

"Have you two noticed Melvin has been acting differently lately?" Lotta asked us.

"I don't know what he is up to, but we are going to find out," Audrey said.

While I wouldn't put it pass Melvin to have all of this be a clever act to get us to drop our guard, I can't help but feel that his actions and behavior is actually genuine. Either, he is a great actor or he really did change at least a little.

"I don't know Audrey. He was gentle when getting Tiny out of the tree house. He even gave him one of the blueberry muffins. That is one of the things you would least expect from him," Lotta argued.

"Come on Lotta. Don't tell me you are buying it."

"All I am saying is that his behavior doesn't seem like an act to me. He even complimented Dot's cooking."

I blushed as I recalled that. After getting over the initial shock of getting a compliment from him, I feel flattered to have received it. I did put a lot of effort into baking them from scratch, despite them just being used as a way to sneak Tiny inside. A rather stupid way to get him inside, admittedly because it wouldn't have gotten Melvin to change his mind and he would have discovered Tiny sooner or later. Anyway, I guess the reason it's so flattering is because it's so unlike Melvin to actually give a compliment, so it made it extra special.

"He didn't really mean it. Come on Melvin is clearly messing with us," Audrey argued.

"I don't know Audrey. His words seemed genuine to me," I said without thinking.

I quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late.

"Not you too Dot! Melvin, May have you two fooled, but not me."

"Have you two noticed he seemed to have gotten more athletic?" Lotta asked.

"It's not that big of a deal. We can handle him," Audrey argued.

I sighed, "Audrey he was able to easily catch our attacks and toss them back before we could tell what happened. If he hadn't called it off, I fear we wouldn't have won."

"Not only that. He was the only one able to hit me," Lotta told us while cringing, "I couldn't wait to take a shower afterwards."

"Come on we always find a way and it wouldn't have been an exception if the war had continued," Audrey argued stubbornly.

I rubbed my head. Audrey is usually stubborn, but this time takes the cake. Looking back it really seemed like Melvin was in control. Like he had an idea of what was going to happen and was able to counteract it. I don't know for sure, but I suspect he was responsible for sending our glitter bomb right back at us. A part of me thinks getting us covered in glitter wasn't his intention and he was just trying to avoid getting covered in glitter himself, but that's strange. Isn't it?

"I noticed you and Melvin had a small chat," Lotta said.

Audrey sighed, "I simply asked him why he was acting differently and he just told me he wanted to try to be a better person."

"He said that?" I asked.

Audrey nodded, "He said he will still do pranks and cause mayhem, but he may do nice things too. I don't believe it. It has to be an act."

I took another look at my notes on Melvin and sighed. I have no idea if Melvin will actually keep his word or if the incident with Tiny was a one time fluke, but a part of me wants to give him a chance. I never thought I would feel that way after everything he pulled over the years, but I can't help but want to give him the benefit of the doubt. What is happening to me?

"There's just one thing i'm wondering," Lotta told us.

"What's that Lotta?" I asked.

"Will Melvin treat Tiny nicely?" Lotta asked.

Audrey cracked her knuckles, "He better or I swear I will really smash his brains in."

"Scary imagery aside. I doubt we have to fear anything will happen," I said.

"Don't tell me you bought his act about being friendly with Tiny," Audrey told me.

"Audrey I find it harder to believe he could be a good actor, but then again perhaps I didn't know him as well as I thought," I answered.

"You got the blueberry muffin part down and his accuracy down right," Lotta told me.

I shook my head, "Not exactly. I may have some accurate info on him, but it seems to be a little off and there is more to him than I thought."

"We are going to keep an eye on him whenever we can. Agreed?" Audrey asked.

"Agreed," Lotta and I said at the same time.

Whatever is up with Melvin we are going to try and get to the bottom of it. Get ready Melvin I am going to learn what you truly are like.


	4. start of a new friendship

I was currently sitting near a pond, going over my plans. I am going to start exercising right away. Until I can get some weights from the trading tree, I will just work mainly on my cardio and improving my stamina. As much as I wanted to trade some things, I didn't want to leave Tiny with Fredo and Pinkeye, without me to keep them in check. I took a look at my reflection in the pond and sighed. It's still hard to believe that I died and got a second chance at life. A part of me is annoyed I have to start over, while another is glad to have such an opportunity. Suddenly, my reflection changed from my 10 year old self to my 21 year old self. I jumped back in complete shock.

"It's time we have a chat," My reflection told me.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"This is all our fault," My reflection simply said.

"What are you talking about?"

My reflection gave me a pointed look, "We had to get drunk that night and get into a fight. Look at what happened. It cost us our first life."

"Excuse me for wanting to have fun with my friends. We were finally able to legally drink."

"And look at what 'having fun' did to us. Sure, we ended up with a second chance, but will things turn out well for us this time?" my reflection asked me.

"It has to! I will do everything I can to make it happen!" I snapped.

My reflection shook his head, "Melvin, we both know we are determined to do what we can to make things better this time around, but we both know we are taking a risk. We aren't the same Melvin like last time. Any and all changes will change things, either in our favor or not."

"What are you on about?" I asked impatiently.

"Melvin, for all we know things could turn out worse for us."

"How so?" I asked.

"We don't end up getting together with Audrey this time around."

I flinched and glared at my reflection.

"Sorry for going there, but we both know that possibility exists. Sure, we will do everything we can to earn her trust, friendship, and eventually affection, but it's possible for our best efforts to fail," My reflection told me.

I sighed, "I didn't ask for this."

"I know. Unfortunately, for us lady fortune is usually not on our side, though you could argue getting a second chance is lucky. We just have to deal the hand we were given and make the best of it," My reflection told me before disappearing.

Suddenly, I woke up in my bed, with sweat on my forehead. That had to be the strangest dream I've ever had, yet it also felt more real. I don't know. I got out of bed and looked out my bedroom window. I was happy to find it was dawn. I decided I might as well try to get up as early as possible every morning to exercise. I have to wait a few weeks before I knew Tiny will be at the trading tree to give the girls their Horn-a-corns. Until then I guess I will just restart my friendship with him.

I left my bedroom and entered the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a few eggs and placed them in the blender. As much as I didn't want to, I decided to get some quick protein. After making and downing that terrible liquid I left my house, ready to finish my exercise as soon as possible.

As I was jogging through the neighborhood, I realized that while my athletic skills were carried over, the stamina from my older body wasn't. I still had decent stamina. Having to face Audrey a lot, has caused that, but my goal is to push it even further. Perhaps, I should get a stopwatch to help keep track of my progress?

After completing a lap around the neighborhood I stopped and started panting heavily. I was also covered in sweat and as much as I wanted to do another lap, I decided It's best not to push myself too hard. I will work my way up. I reentered my house and decided to take a shower. Then I plan on spending the day with the guys, including Tiny.

I entered the tree house and was greeted with the sight of Fredo and Tiny giving me questioning looks.

"Melvin, we need to talk," Fredo told me.

"What about?" I asked.

"What was with you the other day?" Pinkeye asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Care to be more specific? You could be referring to multiple things."

"We mean the whole Tiny thing and the way you treated the girls," Fredo explained.

"I don't get what you mean about the girls. As for Tiny I don't know I think we should give him a chance," I answered.

"I thought we all agreed he was too small?" Fredo asked.

I scoffed, "Like it's his fault! I mean you have to wear that cape because you have a third butt and you Pinkeye have a permanently infected eye and yet you are still a part of the group."

Fredo and Pinkeye gave me confused looks.

"You have changed man. I don't know how or why, but you have. And in such a short time to," Fredo told me.

"Trust me I am still mostly the same Melvin you are know and love. I have changed for the better," I told them before giving them a glare, that made them flinched nervously, "Now you are going to treat Tiny well when he's here, or so help me."

"Yes, Melvin," They both told me.

I sighed before taking a seat on the floor. I didn't want to do that, but I had no choice. I just want things to go smoothly as possible. I hope they will get used to Tiny soon. After a few minutes Tiny nervously entered the tree house. I got up and decided to explain a few things to him.

"Ok Tiny there is only one rule. No touching with my personal comic books," I explained holding up an issue completely persevered in plastic wrapping.

"I got it. Do I have to help you oppose the girls?" Tiny asked me.

I rubbed my chin, "I don't really care what you decide to do. If you want to keep a close friendship with the girls, that's fine with me. I just don't want you to spill our secrets," I answered.

"I can do that," Tiny answered.

I nodded, "Good. I think this is the start of a good friendship."

The boys and I decided to draw and read a few comics. Things seem to be going well so far. Hopefully It keeps going like this.


	5. trade wreck

I smirked as I turned on my blender, mixing a bunch of random liquids together. My plan is to trade this random concoction for random stuff i'll need for the future. Also it will be funny seeing everyone drink this. Sure, I could trade more fun items like adult magazines, or even fireworks, but I want to avoid too much trouble. My smirk turned into a frown when Maria walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Smelvin?"

"Just planning on tricking some fools into drinking this, by claiming it's a fancy energy drink from Japan," I answered.

"Please we all know your plans always backfire."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, it won't happen this time."

She scoffed, "Yeah, you always say that."

"Don't you have something to do?" I asked her.

"For once I agree with you. Why am I wasting my time here with you," She said before leaving me.

I sighed before getting a bunch of bottle and a funnel to pour my energy drink into them. I am not letting Maria mess with me too much this time around. When her and her stupid group of friends decide to strike, I will make sure they end up even more humiliated than last time.

* * *

As I was climbing the trading tree, I pondered how things will turn out this time. For the next few days I wondered what I should do. Eventually, I decided to take the horn-a-corns for myself and lead the girls on a wild goose chase. Considering, I have some time to kill until they show up, I might as well scam a few kids before meeting up with Tiny.

After a few moments of introducing my product, a small crowd formed. I smiled and hope for a bunch of useful stuff. It turned into a small frown when Bobby showed up, but I wasn't too worried about getting banned.

"You have interesting sounding items, Melvin," Bobby told me in his calming, yet scolding tone, "I hope you don't mind me checking it out."

I opened the backpack I brought to carry the bottles and handed him one. He looked at the bottle and raised an eyebrow at the label I made for them.

"A strange label."

"Different country. Different tastes," I simply said, "You shouldn't judge what you don't understand."

He mumbled before opening the bottle and taking a sip. To my complete surprised he smiled.

"Well, it tastes good," He said.

What? It actually tastes good. Geez, I was hoping for it to be yucky and respond by saying they don't appreciate fancy Japanese products. Well, I guess they could work better in my favor. After Bobby's approval of my product many others in the crowd tried to get some. After a hectic few minutes I had a backpack filled to the brim with items to use for later. I was about ready to go meet Tiny and make the trade, when FruFru appeared with a curious look.

"I hear you have a fancy Japanese energy drink?" She asked me.

I smiled, "Yes, princess. In fact I have a special bottle just for you."

Truth be told I was kinda hoping to run into her, so I got a special large girly bottle for her and I even added more sugar to hers to help spice things up. It's a shame that it's actually good, but you can't always win.

"About dang time somebody sees how special I am," She said as I handed her the bottle.

She took a sip and was actually pleased.

"Not bad. What do you want in exchange?"

"Well, princess there is something you can do for me."

A minute or two later I rushed towards Tiny and pulled out a top hat, ready to make the trade.

"Tiny, my friend how would you feel about getting a little taller?"

"I would do anything to," He told me.

I smiled and gave him the hat, "It can be yours if you give me the horn-a-corns."

Tiny looked stunned, but ultimately agreed. I put them in my bag and gave Tiny another smile.

"No worries Tiny they will get them. I just want to annoy them a bit." I assured him before leaving.

As I was leaving the trading tree, I saw the girls approaching it. Audrey saw me and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Nothing much. Just making some trades."

"More like getting banned again," She countered.

"Actually beautiful I didn't this time," I told her before smirking, when her cheeks turned pink after my beautiful comment.

"You really expect us to believe that?" She asked harshly after snapping out of it.

I chuckled, "Believe what ever you want sweetie."

I whistled as I left the stunned Harvey girls and began to make my way to my tree house. Eventually they will arrive to get their horn-a-corns back and I will enjoy a few laughs. All and all so far today has been pretty good, aside from my energy drink turning out to be good. Perhaps, I can turn it to my advantage and sell it for some decent cash. Well, better get ready for the confrontation.

* * *

About an hour later Fredo, Pinkeye, and I were waiting patiently for the girls to arrive.

"Melvin why aren't we destroying them?" Fredo asked me.

"I don't feel like it," I answered.

"Why not?"

"I just don't," I responded before giving him a glare, "Don't like it? Deal with it."

"Ok fine," He said nervously.

"I am still not used to the new you," Pinkeye commented.

Before I could respond we heard angry shouting.

"Bloogey boys you better gives us our horn-a-corns or I will really bash your heads in."

I chuckled, "Wait until she learns how to swear."

Fredo and Pinkeye gave me confused looks.

"Sometimes, you are weirder than usual Melvin."

I simply smiled at him before going outside, with the backpack in my hand.

"Hello girls. How may I help you?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

Audrey gave me a death glare, but after years of receiving one, when I pissed her off on an almost daily basis, I became immune.

"You know why we are here," Audrey growled.

"Please, give us it back," Lotta pleaded.

"Even though I doubt you will, you have surprised me with your behavior," Dot told me.

Pinkeye and Fredo approached beside me and started laughing.

"Please girls. He is not going to part with them without a fight."

I opened the backpack and placed the horn-a-corns into the bucket and lowered them.

"Fine here. All I wanted was to annoy you for a bit," I told them before going back inside the tree house.

Fredo and Pinkeye followed me and gave me questioning looks.

"Seriously, Melvin? You could have made them do anything for them and then keeps the horn-a-corns anyway," Fredo told me.

"Yeah, it would be funny," Pinkeye added.

"I am not in the mood to," I responded before shrugging my shoulders.

"Please tell me you messed with the horn-a-corns to prank them," Fredo told me.

I simply shook my head before picking up a comic book.

"Well, the looks on the girls faces were priceless at least," Pinkeye said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guessed Audrey thought it was a trap, so the girls are hesitant."

I sighed before looking out the window and smiled as I saw Lotta and Dot inspecting them and after a few moments they realized they were perfectly safe. I went back to reading my comic. Well, today has been a success for the most part. Can't wait for what's next. Hopefully the girls actually getting the horn-a-corns this time doesn't cause too many changes. We'll see what happens.

* * *

A shorter chapter since Melvin doesn't appear much in this episode, so why not show new new actions he takes and do a take on the episode what his perspective. I am going to find episodes where he has no involvement to be difficult. I might skip them if I can't think of anything. We will see what happens. Sorry for the long wait. The next episode should be more fun when I get to it.


End file.
